


Cellphone

by K_booklover98



Series: It's Just A Muggle Thing [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Muggle Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Malfoy learns a new form of communication.





	Cellphone

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to post this one for a while now :)

“HELLO?!”

“Merlin, Draco!” Harry yelped, thrusting his phone as far away from his ear as possible.

“WHAT?!” Draco continued to yell. “HARRY?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!”

“Yes, Draco! For merlin’s sake, will you stop yelling?!”

“WhAt, oh, can you hear me?” he asked.

“Merlin, Draco, I think everyone in bloody London can hear you.”

“Well, I was just testing it out.” Draco defended.

“I should have known better.” Harry murmured. “I tried this with Ron once.”

Draco scoffed on the other side of the line. “What do you want Potter?”

“Well, now that you’re done yelling my ear off, I was calling to see what you wanted for dinner.”

“You.”

“Surely, that can’t be healthy.”

“Oh, haha, Saint Potter has jokes now.”

“What do you want?” Harry persisted.

There was a pause. “You’re going to laugh at me.”

Harry sighed, as he continued to stroll down the sidewalk, towards the local food shops in town. “Just tell me what you want, I promise I won’t laugh.”

There was silence again, and Harry was starting to worry that maybe Draco had accidentally hung up on him or muted the phone without knowing, before he muttered “pizza.”

Harry snorted.

“See?! I told you, you’d laugh at me!” Draco whined.

“Oh, stop being such a crybaby, Draco! I’ll get you a pizza.”

There was another pause. “Cheese bread too.”

This time Harry did chuckle. “Anything for you.”

Draco gave a huff of satisfaction. “Alright, well, hurry home. I want to eat my dinner so I can get to my dessert.”

Harry blushed at Draco’s implications. “One day I’ll have to show you how to use Skype. I’ll be there as fast as I can. What kind of toppings do you want?”

“The usual. Hurry home.”

“Will do.”

“Oh, and Harry?”

Harry had arrived outside the pizza shop, hand on the door handle as he pushed it open. “Hmm?”

“What’s a Skype?”


End file.
